This invention relates in general to vehicle interior components and in particular to armrests having beverage containers mounted therein.
It is becoming common for various components of a vehicle interior to include beverage or cupholders for securing various items, such as a beverage container. It is known to integrate cupholders into portions of vehicle seats. For example, a cupholder may be incorporated into an armrest assembly of a rear bench style seat, wherein the armrest assembly is movable between a raised and a lowered position. Such conventional cupholders utilize a plastic base which is mounted or insert molded into the foam portion of the armrest.